Russian Kiss
by AmTheLion
Summary: Kai gets a strange new feeling as he meets Tala again after the matches with BEGA, but what is it? Kai don’t understand, but apparently Tala does... KaiXTala YAOI


**AmTheLion:** Right so this is really my entery for a yaoi competition at IMVU. But since the group owner said the story had to be posted here, then so be it. As I'm sure you gotten by now, this will be a short yaoi story. Enjoy.

**Summary:** Kai gets a strange new feeling as he meets Tala again after the matches with BEGA, but what is it? Kai don't understand, but apparently Tala does... KaiXTala YAOI

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters, I do however own this short story.

**Signs used:**  
name- text (name person talking)  
/text/ (person thinking)

**Warning!  
This story contains yaoi (Boy boy love). If you don't like that then don't read.**

* * *

**Russian kiss**

Kai grunted as the sun shined true his curtains. Another day had begun. He sat up and stretched while yawning. He got out of bed and looked in the mirror. He frowned. His hair was a bloody mess, how had he been sleeping, buried under the pillow? He sighted and headed for the bathroom. It's been a half since the BEGA tournament, not much had happened since then so Kai was bored. That was probably the reason he had called Tala yesterday. They were going to meet in the park and practise to getter, and maybe eat lunch, maybe. Kai sighted as he got out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen, while eating breakfast he looked out of the window thinking. /Of all the people I could call, I called Tala. I haven't seen him since the match between Tyson and Brooklyn, yet he was the first one that came to my mind./ he thought back to the phone call yesterday. When he heard Tala's voice a weird feeling had shown up, unlike anything Kai had ever felt. He didn't understand what it was, but he intended on finding out today.

* * *

When Tala got the phone call from Kai he couldn't believe it at first. But when he woke up this morning, he realised it wasn't a bad joke. He really was going to meet Kai. Ever since the last world championships he and Kai had been closer than ever, some might even call them best friends. He sighted and left the apartment heading towards the park. When he got there he sat down on a bench and waited. Kai always came when he felt like it, no sooner, no later, that's just the way it was.

??- Tala

The voice of his friend made Tala grin.

Tala- So you actually came right on time. I'm impressed Kai.

The teasing sound in his voice was answered with a simple, hn. Kai sat down besides the red-haired teen and for a moment they just watched the people walking by.

Tala- So why did you call? I mean couldn't you just go visit Tyson?

He looked at the blue-haired blader besides him. Slowly Kai opened his eyes and looked straight at him. He opened his mouth but then closed it again. Kai didn't know what to say. He couldn't explain why he hadn't gone to Tyson.

Kai- I don't know.

He shrugged and closed his eyes again. Tala sat there looking confused at him. /First he calls me and ask me to meet him in the par, then he says he doesn't know why. This isn't like Kai, he always knows what he's doing./

* * *

They ended up walking around in the park, not really saying anything, just walking besides each other. Kai keep glancing over at Tala, he just couldn't understand what this new feeling was. The moment the redhead had laid his eyes on him Kai felt himself shaking. /Why am I reacting like this? It never been like this before./ As he kept thinking, trying to figure this new feeling out, he also kept staring at Tala.

Tala- Kai why are you staring at me?  
Kai- what?

Tala had stopped and were now looking suspicious at Kai.

Tala- You were staring at me? Why?  
Kai- I...em...I

Tala raised an eyebrow, then sighted.

Tala- Let's sit down for a while. It's too hot to walk around.

With that he walked over to a tree and sat down in the shade. Kai silently followed. Tala leaned back in the grass, sighting heavily, compared to Russia this was a burning hell. Kai studied his friend. Tala had changed a bit since the championship. His hair was the same, but his clothes were different. He had a thin black shirt which was a little unbuttoned, and a bit tight reddisblack pants which were held up by a black spike belt. The strange feeling came over Kai again, stronger than before, for a moment he wanted to touch Tala. Without thinking he slowly moved his hand towards his friend. Just as he was about to feel his skin, Tala opened his eyes. Kai froze, suddenly realising what he was about to do.

* * *

Tala- Kai?

Tala blinked when he saw his former teammate half leaning over him, almost touching his cheek.

Tala- What are you doing?

Kai groaned and sat up, looking in the other direction. Mystified Tala sat up and measured his friend. Then sighted when he realized Kai wasn't going to answer his question.

Tala- Kai what's gotten into you? You've been acting strange ever since you called last night. Is something bothering you? If so then tell me, or don't you trust me enough to do that?

For a moment they sat there in silence. Then Kai slowly turned around looking at him.

Kai- I don't know. That's the problem.  
Tala- What? What are you talking about Kai?  
Kai- You. I'm talking about you Tala.

Surprised Tala ended up staring at Kai with his mouth half open. Kai sighted and stared at the ground.

Kai- I don't know why I called you last night. And I don't know why I wanted to meet you. And I don't know why I want to be with you, or why I want to touch you. I just...this feeling, I ...don't know what it is.

He didn't look up, just stared at the grass in front of him. Again they got silent. Tala tried to say something, but couldn't. He didn't know that Kai felt this way. But now that he did it was only one thing to do.

Tala- I think I know what you're talking about Kai. But to be sure, I...I have to do something.

Kai looked up at him. Tala meet his eyes without hesitating. Then he took a deep breath and leaned towards him. Kai's eyes widened as he realised what Tala was about to do, but that same strange feeling stopped him from moving. A few inches from his lips, Tala waited. Kai breathed heavily, his body on the edge. Tala smiled.

Tala- Let me show you a Russian kiss, Kai.

He whispered, before closing the gap between them. It hit Kai like a wave. Sending shivers down his spine while thundering true his body. He couldn't resist. Slowly his eyes slid close, and he gave in to the amazing feeling of Tala Valkov's warm lips pressed against his own.

A Russian kiss.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** yeh that was it. Hope you enjoyed reading my short story. And remember to keep your eyes open, because there's more creations coming ;D

Please review


End file.
